Angewomon
Angewomon= Angewomon is a perfect level, Archangel type Digimon. She is considered to be a "Perfect Angel" due to the greatness of her abilities and by the virtue of having eight wings, while most angels only have six. She is extremely kind and gentle, like her evolved form Ofanimon. Despite her kindness, she will not hesitate to slay those who she considers crooked and evil, even her attack "Heavens Charm" deals greater damage against evil enemies. Because of her sheer power and love, she is is said to be a goddess of the Digital World. |-|Gatomon= It has a very healthy curiosity, so it loves pranks. Although its body is small, it is a precious Holy-species Digimon, and its appearance does not match the true strength it possesses. It wears a Holy Ring on its tail, proof that it is a Holy-species, but if this Holy Ring is lost, its power is decreased and it can no longer exhibit its original power. In order to defend itself, it wears long claws copied from Saber Leomon's data. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | 6-C | At least High 4-C, possibly 4-A Name: Gatomon/Tailmon | Angewomon Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless, but regarded as Female Age: Varies from media, often depicted as a woman in her 20s. Classification: Champion level Vaccine Attribute Beast Digimon | Ultimate level Vaccine Attribute Archangel Digimon Powers and Abilities: Gatomon-Angewomon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Can Pierce through defenses, Holy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Hypnosis, Healing, Sleep Manipulation | All previous abilities, Energy Manipulation, Flight, Immobilization, Attack Absorption, Poison Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Resistance to Poison Manipulation. |-|General Digimon Abilities=Digimon Physiology. Attack Potency: Large Building level+ (Without her Holy Ring, she is comparable to Rookie Digimon such as Guilmon) | Island level (Equal to Champion Digimon such as Seadramon) | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Comparable to MagnaAngemon and should be superior to Digitamamon) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reactions (Equal to other Champion Digimon) | Relativistic+ with FTL Combat and Reaction Speed (Comparable to LadyDevimon) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Building Class+ | Island Class | At least Large Star Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Large Building level+ | Island level | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level Stamina: High | Extremely High (Capable of fighting three of Koh's Digimon in single combat) | Extremely High | Unknown, possibly Godlike Range: Melee Range, several meters with projectiles | Melee range, Several kilometers with projectiles Standard Equipment: Holy Arrow Intelligence: Almost every depiction and form of Angewomon is extremely smart with a vast knowledge of the Digital World and its laws, as well as a combat expert. Weaknesses: If Gatomon loses her Holy Ring, a large chunk of her power is lost. Angewmon and Ofanimon are occasionally depicted as being weak to virus/dark type attacks. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. Gatomon *'Lightning Paw:' Punches at the enemy with its powerful claws at lightning speed. *'Catastrophe:' Emits waves of light. *'Cat's Eye Hypnotism:' Hypnotizes the enemy with mysterious power from its eyes, causing them to attack themselves *'Aura:' Heals her and her allies. *'Idle Bubble:' A water shot that puts the opponent to sleep. *'Puppy Howl:' Produces a high-pitched cry that paralyzes the opponent. This attack also pierces through defenses. Angewomon *'Holy Arrow:' Forms a bow with the wings on its glove and shoots a holy arrow of lightning. *'Heaven's Charm:' Unleashes rays of light filled with beauty and kindness, or whispers like an angel and lures the enemy to sleep. *'Saint Air:' Creates a halo that radiates rainbow light to harm evil and can absorb the attacks of other Digimon, or creates a holy tornado. This technique can also keep the foe from moving. *'Poison Thorns:' All attacks has a chance of poisoning the opponent. *'Poison Ivy:' Creates vines that whip the enemy, also paralyzing them. This also can poison the target. *'Plant Shock:' Hit the opponent with leaves, claws them, or showers them with poisonous pollen. *'Kusai Nioi:' Gives off a powerful stench that makes Digimon unwilling to fight it. Note: Angewomon inherits skills from Sunflowmon and Frigimon Key: Gatomon w/o Holy Ring | Gatomon | Angewomon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Princess Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) Zelda's Profile (Speed was Equalized) Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Female Characters Category:Angels Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Bow Users Category:Abrahamic Figures Category:Earth Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Light Users Category:Air Users Category:Sound Users Category:Monsters Category:Toei Animation Category:Immortals Category:Energy Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Hypnotists Category:Status Effect Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Poison Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Ice Users Category:Plant Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Law Users